


Penthouse Porno

by theferociousbeast



Series: The Working Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tie Kink, Top Dean, also real sexual content between dean and cas, delayed gratification, hella real sexual content, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theferociousbeast/pseuds/theferociousbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is always busy. That's what it takes for him to afford his apartment, his car, and his extensive suspender collection. But all this is at the expense of the time he spends with his boyfriend, Castiel. When Castiel turns to the neighbor for relief, how will Dean react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penthouse Porno

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this AU comes from my darling Emily, daddycain on Tumblr. I told her, "Cas would NEVER cheat." But we liked the idea anyway. Whatever makes top!Dean happen. Enjoy!

There weren't many things Castiel disliked about his boyfriend's job.

Dean Smith made good money as the Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. 

He lived in a high-end apartment building, complete with stainless steel appliances and even one of those fancy espresso machines that cost nigh on three grand.

Cas was practically a freeloader, living the life of a celebrity. Sometimes when he went down to the little grocery store on the ground floor of the building, or the gym on the second floor, he thought he might have to wear sunglasses and a baseball cap to avoid being recognized by the nonexistent paparazzi.

Even the Prius Five he drove, despite Castiel's distaste for the fact that _Priuses really don't look cool at all_ , cost Dean 40 thousand after all of the accessories and the advanced technology package he insisted on getting.

Castiel wasn't going to lie. It was a pretty cool car. But he figured the price Dean payed for a hybrid included money that could have been spent donating to some _Save the Ecosystem_ organization.

And, well, Dean Smith was handsome in business casual.

He could have sworn the guy collected suspenders or something, which was kind of a weird thing to collect, but he _was_ kind of gay. And because Dean rarely kept his suit coat on, the suspenders always helped to draw attention to his broad shoulders, poorly disguised under button-up shirts. When he crossed his arms over the desk in his study at home, the fabric seemed to hug the curve of his muscular biceps.

But Dean was almost always busy with work.

Even back at the apartment, he had a hard time keeping his personal life separate from work, and would bring back stacks of papers to work on after his 9-5 workday.

That was the part Castiel didn't like. 

Maybe he was a little needy, but who could blame him for wanting to spend some time with his boyfriend?

If Dean didn't have time to go out for lunch, he didn't have time for sex. And this was the most disappointing part of Dean Smith's job.

It had been over a week since they last slept together, though they shared the same bed every night, and the tension only grew when Dean started talking about his new friend Sam Wesson from Tech Support at Sandover. 

The guy sounded straight - _and like a total nerd_ \- but on top of being a sexually frustrated mess, Cas didn't like the sound of _"it just feels like we're a team."_

He decided to call on Friday.

"Hey, handsome! Are you busy? We haven't gone out for lunch in a while," he informed his boyfriend when his call was answered.

"Hey, Cas. I've actually got a meeting today. No time for lunch," Dean replied, the stress of a long workday evident in his voice.

"But it's Friday, Dean. You've been working hard all week. Don't they ever let you breathe?" 

Castiel could faintly hear a breathy chuckle on the other end of the line and couldn't help but smile. He knew that, somewhere down in there, even workaholic Dean Smith wanted a break.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, okay? Have dinner ready for me."

And so dinner was ready, if not lacking in any real protein or carbs, but Dean Smith didn't have the time to eat it when he came home.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I really am. But Zachariah just assigned me to a new client and I really have to get this done. Save me leftovers?" Dean asked as he sat down at the desk in his study. 

In Castiel's mind, the study was covered in floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall bookcases of polished oak, first editions of neatly bound and gilded novels lining the shelves. The lighting was dim but warm, matching the masculine charm of the worn leather armchair Dean sat in. A glass of scotch on the rocks sat on the desk, built from the same wood of the bookcases. 

In reality, the study was clinical-looking. It was all white and steel, just like the rest of the apartment. It smelled like Dean wiped the glass-top desk off with disinfectant after every use, and everything was in its place, neatly filed away in manila folders. Every time Castiel walked in, he thought Dean might pull on a pair of latex gloves and tell him to bend over and cough.

The word sterile came to mind, and Cas wasn't sure if he attributed this word to the idea of being free from bacteria, or being unable to produce children.

Friday marked the end of his frustration.

He put the leftovers in the fridge, and without so much as an explanation, left the apartment to visit the man who lived one door over.

Balthazar had never attempted to disguise his attraction for Castiel. 

When they happened to collect their mail from the post boxes at the same time, he'd call Cas names like _sweetheart, love, darling._ He'd tell him that he looked _utterly marvelous_ , and _isn't it lonely up there by yourself_? 

When the door to Balthazar's apartment swung open, they didn't need introductions. 

Part of Castiel wanted to moan as loudly as possible, to make sure Dean would hear from inside his study. 

But the fact of the matter was that it didn't feel pleasant at all.

Which isn't to say that it was _un_ pleasant, so much as it was _meh_. When Cas walked back to Dean's flat, he hadn't even come, nor was he aroused. 

Dejected was a better word to describe how he was feeling.

But when he opened his own door, what was standing on the other side was enough to get him standing at attention.

Dean Smith, in his stupid blue striped shirt and red and navy striped suspenders, was just _waiting_ for Cas, emerald green eyes narrowed in a way that was both frightening and arousing.

A smirk danced upon luscious lips, and the hunger for power was evident in the growing hard on hidden poorly behind black slacks.

The sight had Cas trembling with want before he could even step inside.

"Did you fuck the neighbor, Cas? You know, I'm really disappointed." Dean shook his head, making a _tsk_ sound as he looked to the ground, smiling incredulously. 

But before Castiel could explain that it was a mistake, Dean's words took on a completely different meaning.

"I didn't think you'd need to experiment to know that nobody could do you how I do you, baby," he continued, meeting his boyfriend's gaze once more, the villainous grin returning to his face.

"But maybe I've just been negligent. Maybe you've forgotten how good I make you feel. You're remembering it now, aren't you? You're shaking already."

Dean's plush pout found its way to Castiel's neck, sucking bruises into the tanned flesh at a much slower pace than he would have liked, than he had expected.

As he got to Cas' ear, he nibbled at the lobe before whispering, "maybe you need a demonstration of my skills, Mr. Novak. I assure you, I'm highly qualified."

Before he could grasp the basic fundamentals of language, Castiel was being led to the bedroom he shared with Dean, and the red tie from around his boyfriend's neck was tied around his head, acting as a blindfold.

Dean had never been particularly kinky. Cas had been fairly experimental through high school and college, but somehow none of it came close to what he was experiencing now.

The lack of ability to see heightened his other senses, and suddenly the sound of Dean's uneven breathing, and the smell of the ocean, Dean's shower gel, became so apparent. 

He felt the soft edge of the bed hit the backs of his knees and strong hands slowly pushed him backward, and he let himself fall to the mattress. As the warmth of Dean's body radiated over his, he scooted up to meet the headboard. 

Castiel felt helpless. He laid unknowing and vulnerable underneath his boyfriend, and all he could do was feel and hear as Dean was left completely in control.

He felt Dean's hands meet at the back of his head, but only to secure the knot on his tie before pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

Castiel's jeans came off next, and Dean was pleased to find that he had gone commando. 

His nose nuzzled Cas' ear then as he began to whisper more heated words.

"You were expecting a little treat tonight, weren't you, baby? You were just waiting for me to fuck you after dinner. You're getting what you want, but are you getting what you deserve?"

Castiel could hear the snap of Dean's suspenders coming off, then, and the zip of his slacks followed soon after. He couldn't hear the buttons on his dress shirt being slipped through their slits, but he could hear the rustle of fingers on broadcloth, and that was enough to get him thinking about Dean in all his naked glory.

His cock twitched at the thought, and Dean responded by wrapping a hand around the throbbing length to stroke it painfully slowly, smearing the precum beading at the head.

Castiel took in a sharp breath at the contact, subconsciously bucking his hips further into Dean's grasp.

"Needy is such a good look on you, Cas. So good I think I'll take this as slow as possible, make you beg for it." Castiel didn't have to see to know that Dean was smirking. A shiver ran down his spine, shaking his whole body.

For a while he thought he could be patient. As Dean started claiming his flesh in all the ways his mouth knew how to, from his lips to his inner thigh, Cas thought he could hold on. He'd been with Dean for too long, however, and all of his sensitive spots were made clear. 

Castiel was already a moaning mess when Dean started licking at his neck. It only got worse when he made his way to Cas' nipples, gingerly squeezing one between his thumb and forefinger as he attended to the other, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud.

He'd stayed in one place for so long that each spot began to grow sore by the time he'd moved on. Another subconscious jerk of his hips seemed to tell them both that it was time to overstimulate elsewhere.

"Dean, just hurry up and fuck me, please," Cas pleaded, writhing underneath Dean's body.

The man chuckled in reply, and it was so low and sinful that Castiel was surprised he didn't fall apart right there.

"I haven't even gotten to your lower body yet, baby. Didn't anyone ever tell you that sex is all about foreplay?" 

But he relented, to some extent, moving on to leave more marks against the inside of Cas' thighs, purposefully nuzzling his nose against the length of his boyfriend's cock as he did. 

Once satisfied by his thorough job of claiming the soft flesh as his own, he proceeded to lick a stripe up Castiel's painful erection, teasing the dripping slit of his head before moving to suck the whole length into his mouth.

" _Jesusfuckingchrist, Dean,_ " Castiel gasped, one long string of words barely over a whisper. His whole body was filled with the moist warmth of Dean's mouth around him, the familiar feeling of imminent release settling in the pit of his stomach as his boyfriend swallowed to fit more of his length down his throat, tongue working wonders against his flesh.

"Dean, fuck, I'm going to-" 

Dean pulled off before Cas had the chance to finish his thought. He knew what was coming next, or rather, _who._

"Not so fast, baby. You think I'm going to let you off like that before I've gotten to screw you? You really don't know me that well," he said, fake hurt in his voice.

Castiel felt a weight lift off the bed and knew Dean had gotten off. Part of him thought he'd left the room entirely, was going to wait until Cas was certain he wouldn't come from a single touch. But then he heard the bedside drawer open, and he knew Dean was collecting his materials.

Castiel heard the tearing of a foil packet, then the snap of rubber on skin. Dean was putting on a condom. The cap from a bottle of lube popped open then, and the squirting sounded of gel filled Cas' ears, making him shake with anticipation. The weight that had been displaced once again shifted the box springs.

A cold, slick finger met his ass and readily pushed in, having already been prepared in his rendezvous with the neighbor. Dean let out a lusty moan, then, aroused by the willingness of Cas' body. 

He let two more fingers slip in, making quick work of finding his boyfriend's prostate and massaging the bundle of nerves. The digits pulled out slightly before being thrust back against Cas' prostate, filthy moans a sign to make this gesture repeatedly.

"Dean, p-please, really, I...I can't, fuck, please. Just fuck me, Dean, please," Castiel whimpered, shifting his hips to thrust back onto Dean's fingers.

"I can't hear you, baby," Dean teased, rubbing slow circles against Cas. "What do you want?"

"Deaaaan. I - fuck - want you to... fuck me, I need... Dean, fuck."

Dean wouldn't let up, fingers still thrusting in and out of Cas' hole. "Oh, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number. Should I get your boyfriend, Balthazar?" He questioned sarcastically, his movements becoming more rapid.

"D-dean, fuck, no. Only you, Dean. Only ever you. Just want you, Dean...W-want you to fuck me," Cas replied, voice growing louder with his need to be heard, for his pleading to be answered.

"You got me, baby," Dean whispered, lips catching Castiel's in a passionate kiss as he removed his fingers and filled the gaping hole with his thick cock instead.

They seemed to moan in unison against each other's mouths on every other thrust, thankful for the release. Dean's hands slid under his boyfriend's hips for leverage, angling in to hit his prostate on every thrust. His lips parted from Cas' only to suck more kisses against his neck and collarbone, tracing his tongue over Cas' adam's apple and down to the ridges of his clavicle. 

"Dean, fuck, oh, so good, you're..." Cas trailed off, unable to form a complete sentence with Dean ramming into him. 

"I'm so close, baby. You feel so good around my cock. Shoulda fucked you sooner," Dean mumbled against Cas' flesh, nipping softly at his collarbone. "Gonna fuck you every day, how that sound, baby? That what you want?" He questioned, leaning up to press kisses against his boyfriend's eyelids through the silk of his tie.

The dirty talk and promise of this feeling every day had Cas falling apart immediately, moaning loud enough to alert Balthazar of his activities, stars shooting behind his eyelids. Dean followed shortly after, the muscles of Cas' ass clenching around his erection. The incoherent string of names and curse words that spilled from their mouths echoed against the bare walls, and Dean thought that he'd never heard a sweeter sound.

As he pulled out from Castiel, he untied the fabric from around his head, granting him permission to see him in this tired, messy, blissed-out state. 

Castiel's weak smile at the sight mimicked the amount of energy he had left in his body, but as he pulled Dean down to lie beside him, he had enough power left to make a promise of his own.

"I didn't need a reminder to know that I was ruined for sex with anyone else. But now there's no doubt. You're it for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you enjoyed Ficlet Number Two of my Dean Smith AU series! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
